Sulking
by Green Sphynx
Summary: Sequel to 'It's Working'. Syaoran needs to get over his one-sided thoughts. Warnings: yaoi, Syaorancest


**I've been seriously trying to write a nice short oneshot again, as my oneshots were starting to become longer and longer. I think I managed to tune this one down to an acceptable length for a oneshot.**

**I have been working on this far too long, and I wanted to upload it before I went on vacation, so this might contain even more typos and grammar errors than usual.**

**This is a sequel to 'It's Working!', so post-TRC with everyone together in Clow Country. **

**Warnings: Yaoi, spoilers, failing comforting talks, bad English**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles. I only own the seer girl, but she isn't even a main character here~**

* * *

_**Just for clarity: this is completely R!Syaoran's pov. So when feelings are described, they're his, and when I say just 'Syaoran', it's also R!Syaoran. C!Syaoran always gets something extra to describe him, such as 'Syaoran Li' or 'the elder Syaoran'.**_

* * *

_Sulking_

"Is there a problem, Young Lord Syaoran?"

Syaoran looked at the woman intently. Her eyes were a very dark blue, night blue, almost black. They held a mischievous twinkle, but also a wisdom not befitting her young face.

She tilted her head, "are you thinking the blindfold looked less daunting on me than my eyes do, Young Lord?"

"Quit calling me that. And yes, you looked far more vulnerable and less threatening wearing a blindfold."

"So direct," the woman chuckled, "but you don't regret it."

"I don't regret getting my parents back."

"You used to be such a polite boy. You mustn't be rude to a lady."

Syaoran frowned and inclined his head, "you are right. I apologize."

"You shouldn't let it trouble you, you know. Princess Sakura doesn't mind. Neither does Lady Sakura Li."

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't pretend to be a fool, it doesn't suit you. You know perfectly well what I'm talking about." She leaned forward towards his face, giving him a stare so intense he almost wanted to take a step back. "Don't think just because I have abandoned my powers to _see_, I am now blind. I've seen so many people inside out I know how to read a person's reactions. I'm not just a useless woman hogging a place at the dinner table."

"I never said you were," Syaoran defended.

"Then stop walking around looking troubled! Isn't this what you have been working for your entire life? Isn't this your happy ending? Enjoy it, for goodness sake, or _I_ will regret ditching the blindfold because I have to look at your grumpy face all day. _Young Lord_ Syaoran."

Syaoran smile wryly at her, "You look so young for your age."

"I would say the same for you if you weren't acting like a spoiled brat."

At this Syaoran let out a laugh. He knew that was just meant to rile him up a little, choosing the same word Prince Touya favored him with. This woman was a very wise person and very good at covering that up at the same time. At times she would pretend to be a complete airhead only to send people off with a snide remark in the end.

"So you say Sakura doesn't mind? Nor my mother?"

"The only thing they regret is not being there to watch."

"Heh, I doubt that."

"Suit yourself."

They stared at each other for a moment, Syaoran thinking and slightly chewing the side of his lip, the seer woman simply waiting for him to realize he was still standing around.

"Have a nice day, Syaoran." She turned around – her robes swishing over the floor in a too-dramatic gesture – and she strode off like a movie villain. Syaoran chuckled again. She knew perfectly well how to play _or_ amuse him. And every other inhabitant of the palace, for that matter. She had this gift of talking as if she could hear you thinking.

He turned and set off for his parents' quarters.

...

"Well, what brings you here this late, Syaoran?" His father gave him an amused smile.

"I just came to talk."

"Then don't stand there, come in," Syaoran Li stepped out of the way to let his son in, indicating for him to sit on the couch.

"I'll be off then," Sakura Li smiled.

"Oh, you don't need to leave!"

"Don't worry, it's not because of you. I was about to leave for the princess anyway." She gave him a wicked smile. "Girls' night."

Syaoran answered her with a wide-eyed stare and a gulp, not very eager to find out what his mother and his wife were going to talk about. He just hoped he wouldn't have to endure Sakura giggling in herself the entire night again, with murmurs of 'cute' and 'naughty boy' every few minutes. He was very intend to _not_ find out what she was dreaming about when saying 'naughty boy' and kept telling himself it was just about memories when he was still a kid.

"You're thinking our wives are troubled by what we did with Fai," the elder of the two stated bluntly as soon as Sakura was out of the room.

"You've been talking to the seer girl."

"So have you."

Syaoran sighed, "this isn't going anywhere... You are right, I am worried about what they think."

The elder placed his hand on his son's shoulder, giving it a reassuring squeeze. "Now don't take this wrong, but I am going to tell you what those two are up to. You see, your problem isn't your wife and her thoughts, but you and yours. Sakura would have told you she didn't mind if you weren't being so closed about the whole affair. My wife and I have already had lengthy conversations on the subject, and she doesn't mind. In fact, she encourages it. And she has been talking about it with _your_ wife who supposedly had the exact same reaction – which really shouldn't be a surprise. So do everyone a favor and stop sulking."

"A- are you really sure?" Syaoran wasn't sure what this should mean to him. He had been sulking alright, but not just because he didn't want Sakura to be hurt. He had been uncertain about his own feelings as well. And taking away the doubt about Sakura, he was now forced to face himself.

Even though the seer hadn't mentioned this aspect, he was kind of sure she knew and would start pestering him about it soon enough.

"I'm very sure. Sakura told me herself, and she may be more cheeky than you think but she wouldn't lie to me. Not over something like this."

After a few minutes of silence, the elder opened his mouth again, a little hesitant this time. "Tsubasa... You should stop looking at me as just your father. We've been through too much, in too many different ways. We are too complicated to just view each other with pre-written labels like 'father', 'clone', 'friend'... or even 'lover'."

Syaoran forced out a chuckle. "_You_ used to be the oblivious one."

"That was before I knew how complicated my life was. _Our_ lives are."

"What... what do _you_ think?"

"I think that even though you are definitely something different to me than Sakura, you aren't _just_ my son either. What we did with Fai... I liked it very much, and if you would be okay with it, I'd love to do it again."

Syaoran's head snapped up to look his father in the eyes, tensing.

"Of course, _only_ if you're okay with it."

He slumped again and averted his eyes, "I'm not sure myself..."

Tender fingers wrapped around his jaw, gently nudging his face back to his mirror image. "You enjoyed it too, right? Give me one good reason why it would have been wrong."

He remained silent, staring into shiny hazel uncertainly.

"Tsubasa."

Oh, screw it all. They were right. If nobody cared, why should _he_?

A defeated smile rose to his face. "You win."

He leaned forward and slowly captured the clone's lips. The other tensed slightly in surprise, before melting into the touch and leaning in as well, kneading their lips together.

It was just like Syaoran remembered. His mirror image licked and sucked at his lips, demanding entrance for a heated and greedy kiss. They shifted to face each other, getting better leverage to press together, softer and more forceful movements of hot wet lips deciding their pace and thoughts.

Syaoran felt an arm being wrapped around his back and fingers being tangled in his hair. He couldn't bother to mind he was being put into the bottom role once again. He just hoped Fai had shared the knowledge of how to prepare a man with his clone. He pressed himself closer and locked his arms around the elder's neck, intend to lay back and let all the work be done for him. If he was going to dominate him, he would have to do all of it, thank you.

The elder Syaoran seemed to understand that message with just that one gesture and he pulled back to give the younger a smirk. Syaoran wouldn't be outdone by his own mirror-image and simply smirked back, to make the other question whether he had really taken the better role of the two. He looked like he had second thoughts for a moment, before lightly shrugging and pushing his son backwards into the couch, resuming the ravishing of his lips.

Syaoran had to admit this had something extra compared to doing it with Sakura. Even though he loved making out with her – no surprise there – this was more rough and more _lewd_ than he'd ever dare – or want – to do with his wife. He could smirk at his clone. He would never even imagine a look so close to sadism in combination with his lovely Sakura. He could allow this man to take over completely and scratch him and pull, but he would always pamper his wife.

He bit into the man's lip, gaining himself a low groan of protest and a knee pressing up between his legs.

Syaoran Li crawled over him completely, one hand still lightly pulling on his hair and the other moving down his chest to undo the buttons it passed on its way down. The younger one arched into the touch, and fumbled for the clasps of the elder's robes.

They parted for a few seconds, gasping for breath and staring each other in equally hazel and glassy eyes. They didn't need more words. They needed only one thing now. _Touch._

Syaoran moved up and captured the other's bottom lip to pull him back down. They practically devoured each other, saliva being exchanged like messy goods on a marketplace. Fingers on buttons and clasps became less coordinated – almost ripping –until suddenly both tops flew open. One was shrugged off haphazardly, the other used to restrain wandering arms by pressing the fabric just over the shoulders and down on the couch.

Syaoran let out a whine, giving a half-hearted struggle against the brunette on top of him. In return, the lips stilled to smirk wetly against him, and hips bucked roughly against his crotch. Syaoran gasped and his fingers clenched around the edges of the couch, arching in order to get more.

The elder started to grind against him roughly, keeping his restraining grip on the younger's upper arms. Syaoran tried to lift his arms to wrap them around his back, but resigned to scratching the other's sides with his fingers from his tied down state.

"Syaoran," he moaned, trying to get the elder's attention. He wouldn't hold out long with this grinding.

The other smirked at the use of his name and he let go of his arms, allowing him to wrap arms around his lover and press closer.

It took Syaoran a few seconds to realize that was not what he wanted to achieve by moaning the other's name and he grabbed the arms wrapping around him, pushing the elder away the slightest bit.

"Syaoran," he said, more pointedly this time.

"Is there something I can do for you Tsubasa?"

Syaoran glared at the smirk, realizing just how much more experienced the other was at this in general, and in more specific terms _teasing_.

He gave a sharp tug and rolled them over, turning for a rough landing on the floor next to the couch. While the elder tried to recover from hitting the floor so suddenly, Syaoran made a dive for his pants and struggled until they opened.

"You've certainly become more eager during the past few minutes."

"You noticed?"

The one underneath rolled them over again, pressing Syaoran with his back in the thick carpet. His pants were a lot easier to take care of, and before he was aware of the other's movements the fabric was roughly pulled down his legs.

Even though he had been working towards this himself, he still felt his legs curl up protectively in reflex, miserably failing in his automatic attempt to hide his privates. He might have been more successful if he hadn't been fully erect and slightly dripping on his thighs already.

An ankle was firmly secured by clasping fingers and his leg was lifted to hook over an elbow. Syaoran Li took full advantage of his son's flexibility and pressed up to kiss the man underneath him, burying one hand in chestnut hair and using his free hand to trail light movements across his thighs.

Syaoran nipped the other's lips greedily, still managing to arch his back to get closer to the hand stroking his thigh. He wondered for one moment how his clone would proceed from this point, until the hand left his thigh to reach underneath the couch.

His eyes widened and he pulled back from the kiss abruptly when the hand re-emerged with a small bottle.

"You are _not_ keeping that underneath the couch!"

"In fact I am."

"_Why?!_"

"For the same reason I keep it in the top drawer next to my bed and on the shelve in the shower. What do you _think_?"

"You are as much of a pervert as Fai said!"

"For keeping oil in convenient places? Really, you should talk to your mother and _then_ decide on who the pervert is."

Syaoran made a sound which could be classified as a sob and squeezed his eyes shut, trying very hard to dispel that image from his head.

The elder snickered softly and pressed down for a kiss again, this time softer to ease Syaoran's mental disturbance. The hand left his hair and he could feel the man on top of him reaching around his head. The bottle popped so close to his ear it made his body react with a violent shiver and he sucked in the elder's tongue, shaping his revenge into the dominance over the topping man's mouth while he was distracted with his offending bottle.

He shifted when the arm reached down, facilitating the other's movement towards his backside. One oily finger pressed inside.

Syaoran moaned, trying to keep himself from tensing. He still wasn't all that experienced with this, having done it only a couple times before. But his clone was very patient, either having had the right pointers from Fai or knowing what to do through ways Syaoran wasn't too fond of hearing about. He relaxed against the probing finger, allowing it to map out his insides while he attempted to keep his attention on the hot mouth he was trying to keep dominance over.

Soon a second finger was slipped in and Syaoran dug his fingernails into the flesh of the elder's back. The leg pressed up against his chest twitched, his body trying to move away by itself. Syaoran Li murmured into his now slackened mouth soothingly, fingers of the hand in his hair massaging his scalp with strokes equal to the ones the fingers inside him were making. Another twitch and a deep moan followed when the elder managed to locate his prostate.

"Hurry up," he managed to choke out, moving his hips together with the fingers to heighten the sensation against his prostate.

"Just one more," the elder muttered. His own hips were now grinding impatiently against Syaoran's thighs, his member thick and hard as it slipped over his skin.

He slipped in the third finger, quickly making stretching movements against the reflexively tightening muscle. Syaoran panted harshly and squeezed his eyes shut, giving a few uncoordinated nips at the swollen lips hovering just above his face.

"Ready?" The elder asked breathlessly.

Syaoran nodded quickly, no longer trusting his voice. His body tensed again when the fingers slipped out, trying to keep them in this time for a reason he wasn't too sure of himself. Syaoran Li shifted and positioned himself. He waited just long enough for Syaoran to look up and two pairs of hazel to connect before he slowly slipped in.

Syaoran dragged his short fingernails over the unblemished skin of his clone, trying to redirect all the tensing to his fingers instead of his lower body. When the elder was fully sheathed, he let out a breath he didn't notice he was holding. He drew blood from the other's back while he adjusted.

When he finally gave a nod for the man to continue, the brunette on top of him managed to spring into action without wasting a fraction of a second. Syaoran moaned loudly at the feeling of the retracting length, clenching his teeth when it filled him again.

Syaoran Li reclaimed his lips while the smooth motion of his hips slowly picked up the pace. He tried to kiss back, but now moans and gasps kept tumbling from his lips, needing at least a bit of air. His fingers slipped on sweaty skin and he attempted to cling to his clone – even around the leg he was still pressing up between their bodies.

He cried out breathlessly when his prostate was hit, and the elder smirked shakily.

They didn't last long. Syaoran had to bite down on his father's collarbone to muffle his cries, causing the elder to increase his pace even more, his movements becoming erratic. His hand snapped to grab Syaoran's erection, giving it a few pulls before Syaoran's teeth released his bruised collarbone to cry out loudly, hot seed releasing from his member in thick ribbons. His body clamped down and Syaoran Li trembled and groaned, reaching his peak as he was practically squeezed empty by his original.

The elder rolled away and sprawled out beside him. Syaoran carefully moved his leg back down, feeling the muscles tingle and his stretched opening squeeze out fluids in the motion. He winced and frowned, realizing he was leaking on the carpet. Well, it was his father's fault for doing something like this here anyway.

"So... Are you feeling better about it now?"

Syaoran scowled, "well yes, this certainly made me feel better about the whole affair."

"Do I hear sarcasm?"

"Would you think?"

Syaoran Li turned on his side, looking at the younger one. "Really Tsubasa?"

He sighed, turning just his head to face his father, "no, not really. I'm just denying it to myself, I suppose."

"So you don't feel troubled anymore?"

"Maybe a little. But not as bad as before."

Syaoran Li opened his mouth to respond, but suddenly snapped it closed again at the sound of giggling. "They didn't," he groaned softly, turning on his back again to tug up his pants.

"W-what," Syaoran tried to sit up alarmed, but groaned when a very uncomfortable sensation ran up his spine.

"I told you to be quiet," one light voice reprimanded. One very recognizable voice to Syaoran.

He snapped his head around to see the heads of both Sakuras sticking out over the edge of the bed – behind which they had very obviously been hiding.

Ignoring the pain in his backside, Syaoran scrambled to hide behind the couch, his face firing up to one of the darkest colors of red he had had in his life.

"Was this really necessary?" The elder Syaoran asked the women warily.

"We already missed out last time," one of the two pouted, and Syaoran seriously hoped that was his mother and not his wife. _Wait, neither was good_.

"He was troubled!"

"And that troubled me as well," one answered a little more sharply than usual, "so now he won't have an excuse anymore. I've seen it, I've approved of it – very much even – so he can't say he's afraid to let me find out or anything like that. I am very happy to have found out, and I do not mind finding out more often."

Syaoran groaned and hid his face in his knees, ignoring the dripping on the carpet, ignoring the cool breeze making goose bumps on his sweaty and decidedly filthy skin and seriously attempting to ignore his wife's voice – like a child putting fingers in his ears.

"Are you listening to me?" He jumped at the voice next to his head and looked up startled, forgetting to cover up this time.

Sakura gave him a gentle smile. "You're so silly sometimes. You don't have to push me away to protect me, you know?"

His shoulders slumped, and he sat back against the armrest of the couch. "I know that..."

Sakura planted a kiss on his hair. "Go and shower. Stay here for the night. Your mother and I will take our room."

She moved away and pulled the elder Sakura towards the door.

"Have fun!"

Syaoran groaned, this seemed like the perfect moment for a healthy dose of self-pity.

His father didn't seem to share that opinion.

Darned traitors.

* * *

**Please review to help improve my writing. And also my motivation to keep writing for TRC.**


End file.
